


Milky Way

by opurple



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opurple/pseuds/opurple
Summary: “Ya, saya pulang untuk anda, master.”--didedikasikan untuk event #SecretValentineFGO2021
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Karna | Lancer





	Milky Way

.

.

Ritsuka Fujimaru memijit pelipisnya, penat sudah seharian mengurus berbagai macam aturan yang diberikan oleh Mash dan Romani. Belum lagi (anak-anak)―uh―para _servants_ yang selalu memanggilnya untuk melihat hal-hal yang (sungguh) tak penting. "Master begini," "Master begitu," "master lihat," atau rengekan-rengekan tak jelas yang hanya sekadar memanggil "Masterrrr,". Ritsuka Fujimaru butuh istirahat setidaknya satu malam penuh tanpa ada gangguan dari (anak-anak) para _servants_ nya. 

Namun, keinginan itu nampaknya harus ia telan pahit-pahit ketika Ishtar mencegahnya yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya. Pipi gadis itu merah semerah baju yang ia pakai, (ngomong-ngomong soal baju, Ritsuka hampir mual melihat banyak anak-anak yang memakai warna ngejreng begitu, tolong, matanya sakit). “Ya―Ishtar,?” Ritsuka kembali memijat pelipisnya saat Ishtar tidak juga bicara. 

“Em―ano―mengenai itu―” 

“Ya?”

“Ini bukannya aku peduli padamu ya―” (demi Tuhan Ritsuka harus sesabar apa agar mendapat jawaban secepatnya) “―Ta-tapi...uhhh pokoknya!!” wajah Ishtar kembali memadam “HADIAHMASTERADADIKAMAR!!” ―dengan kalimat yang tidak begitu jelas, Ishtar lari menjauh. 

Ritsuka mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar. “Huh, hadiah? Hadiah apa? Seingatnya dia sedang tidak ulang tahun.” ―memikirkannya saja membuat kerutan di dahi Ritsuka semakin jelek. Sungguh, dia butuh istirahat. Dan semoga (anak-anak) tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di kamarnya. 

.

.

.

Memang tidak ada yang aneh. 

.

.

.

Iya, tidak ada yang aneh―hanya saja―

Hanya saja, pemandangan di depan matanya membuat tubuh Ritsuka yang baru saja masuk tiba-tiba kaku. 

.

.

.

“Katakan, jika ada Tuhan di dunia ini, kepada Tuhan mana saya harus bersyukur―” adalah kalimat yang lancar diributkan oleh otaknya. “―karena saya mampu melihat bima sakti (langsung) di depan mata.” seiring itu pula jantungnya berdesir menghebat.

_***Karena ini ia dinamakan si jantung hati._

_Memompa lembut seperti angin memijat langit._

_Berdenyut lincah seperti buih yang trus berkelit._

Sosok itu turun dari langit dengan sayap yang membentang, dibawah sorot rembulan, _Crimson_ itu menguasai langit. Sangat indah. Dan saat tatap mereka bertemu, lembut itu hadir dari kedua manik dwi warnanya. “Master…”

Ritsuka Fujimaru mengamini panggilan tersebut, (Selamat datang, semestaku). 

Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, Ritsuka kembali menegapkan badan, berjalan mendekat menyambut sosok yang masih di teras jendela kamarnya. “Kau sudah pulang…” tangannya ia ulur untuk menyambut.

“Ya, saya pulang untuk anda, master.” 

―tangan itu disambut dengan hangat oleh pencuri hati. Dekapan hangat melebur bersama tetes matanya.

Sedikit saja, sedikit saja Ritsuka Fujimaru ingin egois. “Tolong, jangan pergi-pergi lagi.” rasa cinta memang murni ada dalam hati. Ritsuka ngeri memikirkan kapan mereka akan terpisah. Bisa jadi besok, atau lusa. Tapi malam ini, sungguh, biarkan dia egois dengan berucap demikian. Meskipun ucap itu hanya sebatas kalimat kopong tak bermakna. Ia tidak peduli. Malam ini saja, dia mau menutup mata demi kekasih hatinya. 

.

.

.

Karena jika bima saktinya hilang, kepada dunia mana lagi dia bisa bernapas?

.

.

.

Benar, dia akan ikut mati. 

.

.

A/N : Quick note, hadiah valentine untuk master, dari anak-anak adalah Karna!  
*** : quote dari Dee, Ksatria, Putri, dan Bintang jatuh.


End file.
